


All The Roads (Lead Me Back To You)

by foldingcranes



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Avengers Assemble S04, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: There were a lot of ways that Steve imagined their reunion would go but, when it came to actually seeing Tony again, Stevefroze.





	All The Roads (Lead Me Back To You)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Challenge at the Cap-ironman community! I was assigned the letter **J** and I chose the prompt **Joy**.

There were a lot of ways that Steve imagined their reunion would go but, when it came to actually seeing Tony again, Steve _froze_.

It wasn’t an illusion. It wasn’t a product of longing, or a dream like the many dreams Steve’s been having since him and Tony were separated.

It was real.

So Steve ran.

He ran towards Tony and picked him up, and did a spin with him in his arms. Tony laughed, surprised at first, then delighted. He wrapped his strong thighs around Steve’s waist and held onto him as close as he could.

“Don’t we have things to do, Captain?”

“You’re here,” Steve breathed, still a little bit unbelieving, eyes fixed on Tony’s beautiful face. “Tony, you’re looking more like a caveman than a futurist,” he joked, laughing heartily at the way Tony scrunched his nose.

“Okay, this is your idea of a welcome home party? Because I find it pretty lacking, Cap— ”

Hands firmly grasping the back of Tony’s thighs, Steve shut him up with a kiss, watching through half-lidded eyes as Tony melted into it, feeling the way Tony’s fingers dug into the armor covering Steve’s shoulders. He laughed and laughed into the kiss until Tony was laughing too and they were kissing and wheezing and holding back tears because it had been _so_ _long_. Because Tony had been everywhere and nowhere at the same time, roaming through dimensions while Steve looked for a way to get him back home. _Back to Steve_.

They broke the kiss to take a good look at each other, and Tony gently cupped Steve’s cheeks, smiling gently. “Miss me?” He asked, as if Steve hadn’t been driving himself sick with longing, staring at the empty side of his bed and the unused coffee mug in the cupboard.

“More than anything,” he answered sincerely. Tony’s smile wavered a little, but he chose to press his lips against Steve’s again, instead. It tasted like both an apology and a promise. _You won’t be on your own again._

And that was it, for Steve. That was the joy of having Tony back in his arms: knowing that they would always come back to each other.

They would always have the joy of coming home.


End file.
